


Feather

by edlundis (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral, Sub Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/edlundis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing wrong with a little intimacy to break up the tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casacastiel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=casacastiel).



> for the wonderful Loraine, I'm so sorry this is late but happy birthday lovely!

"Dean."  
The hunter was slumped over the couch, bottle of beer in each hand, whilst the shabby motel floor was strewn with empty glass.  
 _"Dean"._

No response. Cas briefly considered throwing a bottle at him.  
But he didn't, because he was an angel and Dean was an idiot and that would have been mean. So instead Cas just watched him, just stood there waiting patiently like the good angel he was until three hours later, when Dean finally bolted awake.

The hunter stared; Cas stared back.  
"Jesus _Christ,_  Cas."  
Cas didn’t know what exactly it was that he had done, but he felt it was probably best to say sorry anyway. “My apologies.”  
Dean did look peculiar when he yawned, the angel noted. Better not tell him that.

"You do look particular when you yawn, Dean."  
Shit.  
Dean blinked. "Excuse me?"

Blind panic caused Cas yet again to blurt out the first thing that came into his head.

"And your lips look very kissable." Fucking hell.  
Cas managed to seal his lips shut long enough to notice that Dean, ever the optimistic flirt, was grinning from ear to ear. "Anything else, whilst we're at it?"  
"Uh, no." Yes.  
"Sure? I can wait."  
"Positive."  
"100%?"  
"Absolutely." Shut up, Dean.

Cas released a small sigh and looked his feet. Dean wondered if he knew how fucking attractive he looked right now. This was getting awkward; if the moose came cockblocking right now he would almost be glad of it.

It was pretty annoying how much Cas had gotten under Dean's skin. How reliant he'd become on him, his help, his eyes, how he "hello, Dean"-ed every single time they met. The way Cas looked at him helped him get off at night, and porn just didn't appeal to him anymore the way Castiel did.  
They continued like this for several minutes longer in silence before Dean got up and began to tidy up the mess around him. In any other situation, he rather doubted he would care, but Cas's piercing stare was turning him on like fuck.

  
 _Is that an angel blade in your pocket, or are you just glad to see me?_  He smirked and hid his face as he gathered up glass.

 _Same thing, really._  Cas was still there, watching Dean attentively, his expression full of a range of emotions that the hunter wasn't particularly good at deciphering.

"Have I... made things unconfortable?" Shuffling.  
"No. " Dean winked at him.  
"Dean?"  
He wandered over to the bin and deposited the bottles before facing Cas.  
"What's up, buttercup?"  
More shuffling. "Are you...um, I believe the expression would be  _hitting on me?_ "

Dean stopped, turned, and had to grab the side of the counter to stop himself doubling over with laughter. Tears streamed and snot ran as he was reduced to a squealing mess of giggling. "That- that's just super, Cas. Well done. Did Zachariah teach you that? Or was it Bathazar?"  
"No, I, uh, I believe it was you."  
The truth was, Dean had been hitting on the angel the very second he had laid his eyes on this precious angel that night several years ago.  
Sparks had flown. Yes, they  _literally_  flew. Cas had destroyed all the lights with his grand entrance. Dean had stabbed him, too, but that was an unimportant detail.

 _Love at first stab. I penetrated your heart like you did mine._ One day these cheesy chat up lines would come in useful; today was not that day. 

"That-that was _beautiful_ -" He was off again. Confusion was plastered across Cas's face as Dean, breathless and grinning, stumbled towards him and pulled him into a one-armed embrace.  
"Don't ever change, okay? I haven't laughed so hard like that in a long, long time."  
Cas felt his heart - if that was the approprate terminology- sink as he watched that beautiful smile fade from Dean's face.  
"In... in years." A whisper.

If Cas said what happened next was completely unplanned then he might be lying.

Seven point two five nine seconds of intense eye fucking + close facial proxemity  = well. You do the math.

Ferocious lips met in the heat of their lust as they found their way to the motel bed. Buttons flew, trousers unzipped and hands wandered. Those same hands snaked their way down into Cas's pants, stroked him, claimed him in ways that he had never before known. Panting, he groaned a "fuck, Dean" before one again pulling the hunter's lips into his as a frenzied wave of need rushed over them other.

"That feel good, baby?" Dean released Cas's cock and straddled him on the bed before pulling off the last of their clothes. He licked his rough lips in a vain attempt to make them smoother, pressing them against his lover's torso; teasing, exploring new and exciting regions and before Cas knows it Dean is down on him like a bomb, sucking and bobbing and teasing and Cas doesn't know how much longer he can take this for because holy _fuck_  it feels good, it feels so so  _good_  and he can't stop moaning and his hips won't stop bucking  _fuck fuck fuck_

 _  
_Dean watches hungrily. Cas is whimpering and bucking into his mouth, falling apart a tiny bit more everytime Dean uses his tongue around his throbbing shaft, sucking and licking for all it's worth. He is so close to coming, Dean's pretty sure it's actually painful. "Dean - Dean, _please- "_ The angel was begging, writhing in Dean's grip, pushing Dean's head down further and further in a desparate attempt to get the stimulation he so painfully needed 

"I know, baby. But I'm not finished with you just yet."

Dean pulled away all too quickly, leaving Cas groaning louder than he thought possible, and he glared. Apparently baby-faced angels don't like being left out in the cold.

"You're a loud one, aren't you?" He loves seeing Cas like this, his Cas, moaning and shaking like a dirty little whore. "You're such a little slut, Cassie. A filthy, whining little bitch." The hunter crawled down the bed slowly over Cas until his lips meet Cas's ear, his neck, his lips. Their tongues met and he explored the warm wetness of Cas's mouth before quickly pulling away and darting down onto his throbbing cock once again.  This vessel was radiating enough heat to melt an icepole and Dean's pretty sure Jimmy's gonna kill him when- _if_  - he finds out what they've been up to in this beautiful body of his (But that's a story for another day).

It's almost enough to break Cas.

Everything suddenly happened fast, too fast. Faster than Dean would have liked, but oh well. It was a start. Watching the baby-faced angel overwhelmed with pleasure at the moment of his climax, tasting as his hot sticky fluids come gushing onto his tongue, was enough for Dean. His own orgasm was moments away.

"I'm gonna fuck that pretty little mouth of yours. You're gonna make me come, isn't that right, angel?"

Cas just smiled. It was his turn to shoot the feather, and he could go all night.


End file.
